Jeanne
Jeanne is the Topsiez counterpart of Wing Skellington and Knave Wing. She is the leader of the Emerald Thieves and the fiancé of Prince Sinbad Personality She's the same as the original Wing. However, unlike her prime self, Jeanne wasn't a royal and was the leader of a group of thieves known as the Emerald Thieves before a curse turning her into a doll and causing her to lost her memories was casted on her. She regains her memories, starts to act more like her prime self, and turned back into a human during the events of The Legend of Topsiez: Crystal Reflection. Before Jeanne was able to regain her memories, she acted a bit more nicer as she cursed far less and couldn't use any of her powers, making her weaker in battle. However, she kept most of her temper through it appeared she stayed calmer a bit more easier. Bio Jeanne is the Topsiez self of Wing. Originally born in a family of thieves, Jeanne's parents were killed by Hazama's counterpart and send to the town's church where she met Arsene and Gabriel, the three becoming pretty much a family. Once old enough, the three left the church and became master thieves, meeting their future team members along the way. During some time after the original gang was completely form, Jeanne ran into Sinbad who would later join the gang while on a solo heist. During their time together, the two ended up falling in love and became a couple. However, Jeanne would later become curse and turned into a doll, a spell meant for Sinbad. During her curse, she was found by Hibiki who turned Jeanne back into her normal size and was given a position by Chrysalis which allowed Jeanne to 'return to live'. During her time with Chrysalis, Jeanne was focused as a slave with no memories of her past besides her name and that she used to be a thief. During Erin and the Smile Precure's second visit to Topsiez thy met Jeanne and helped her escape from Chrysalis who helped them save Topsiez from Chase Young. During the third visit, she and many of the other allies were captured by Jester Discord through she is the reason Arsene and Gabriel joined Erin's group in the adventure. In-between Erin's third and forth visit, Jeanne had regain most of her memories as a thief and her childhood and became a solider to Scarecrow Skullgal's guards alongside Arsene and Gabriel, the three having gone on solo missions to protect the kingdom. It was one of this missions that would led her and the two to meet up with Erin, the Smile Precures, Milla and Sinbad, through Jeanne had yet to regain her memories of him. Trivia *Jeanne's background is more similar to Sly's than Wing's due to Jeanne having been born in a family of thieves. *She is the only one of the three Wings to not be a royal somehow before the engagement. The prime Wing was adopted into the Skellington family while Knave Wing was born into it. *Jeanne's panther dna is shown at all times, rather than just the ears and tail popping up when mad. *Due to her memory lost, Jeanne had forgotten about her powers for most of the series. In Legend of Topsiez: Crystal Reflection, she had regain the memories in-between stories and uses them in battle. *Jeanne is one of the few characters to have a curse placed on her and it not be broken in the story she appears in. However, the curse is broken by the end of Legend of Topsiez: Crystal Reflection. *Jeanne is the only 'Wing' to not have a thief ego with a different name. The prime Wing goes by the Green Hood while Knave Wing went by The Diamond in the Rough. *Like the other Emerald Thieves members, she has been to other worlds like Weirdoland. Category:Female characters Category:Thief Category:Characters Category:Topsiez Category:Royals